


CRIMINAL

by Iam_Pluto



Series: Hurt and Dark Series : Seo Changbin [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Seo Changbin, M/M, Sad Ending, Soft Seo Changbin, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_Pluto/pseuds/Iam_Pluto
Summary: Minho found him, when his breath weakened, his eyelids got heavy, and his body fell.Minho found him.  And bring him.WARNING !!BXB!  GAY!  HOMO!  BOYS LOVEMATURE CONTENT19+TOP MINHOBOTT CHANGBINANGST, ROMANCE-TRAGEDY------------------ HURT & DARK SERIES ---------------This series contains a collection of dark stories of Seo Changbin, where adversity always comes endlessly with blue always enveloping.In the meantime, this is a list of books from the exclamation of Hurt & Dark.  The numbers will increase over time.1. MONSTER (COMPLETED)2. CRIMINAL (COMPLETED)3. 2012 (-)--------------------------------------------------  ----
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: Hurt and Dark Series : Seo Changbin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038018
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i'm back with the part 2 of Hurt and Dark Series:Seo Changbin
> 
> This time is minbin! :)

= ÷ × ÷ =

That day was the day he had just set foot on the outside world after spending four years and a half in a prison cell. Maybe it was the first time he was in the same situation.

Being free from prison is nothing new, let alone fun. But at least he no longer needed to smell the bad smell from the prison toilet he lived in. And no longer have to look at the crumpled appearance of the criminals who disgusted him. Even though he and they are the same, he doesn't want to be the same.

The world doesn't change, no matter how long it hasn't been greeted, nothing has changed, especially the people.

They were still talking about his looking trashy self --he acknowledged that-- and glaring with fright at his odd appearance.

His body was covered with tattoos, from his neck to his navel. And on both arms to the limit of the elbows. Don't forget the few piercing holes he had in his ears. Truly the definition of a street gangster.

He took a cigarette and a lighter from his old denim jacket, which he managed to steal from the potty and stodgy prison guard. And some bills that could at least be used to fill his stomach by buying food.

The sky that was originally bright suddenly darkened, as if he was celebrating his freedom in the wrong way. And thousands of raindrops fell at the same time, wetting whoever was under them.

But that did not make his pace accelerate, he instead enjoyed how the cold dots hit his body, making him soaked in a matter of minutes. Not bad. Although like it or not the cigarette must be extinguished.

The aimless footsteps led him to an abandoned subway station, who knows when exactly, but that place had been out of operation for a long time.

Not only that, there also he found someone who was not supposed to meet him. Which he should have ignored. Instead of bringing a frail and thin body with limping steps to a roadside restaurant. And feed him after nearly a week of filling with nothing but rainwater.

He's a criminal, it's not his job to do good. Moreover, to make someone depend on him.

= ÷ × ÷ =

" _You want to be a criminal too? Do i_ t." - **Lee Min Ho**

" _As long as I can be with you, all right_." - **Seo Changbin**


	2. Partner

= ÷ × ÷ =

The tent restaurant on the side of the road was quite busy, but there was no reason for him to stay away and wait on the grunts and grunts of annoyance and disgust from every pair of eyes that now seemed to be skinning him.

Instead he calmly took out a new cigarette, then rubbed his coarse hair which was wet from the rain. Occasionally also complained about how cold the air temperature was due to the falling sky water.

Until finally their order arrived, only two portions of rice covered in egg and a few drops of chili sauce on top, and two glasses of water. A cynical bonus from the shop owner who covered her nose after standing for a while next to the boy who now sat unable to stand upright.

"Hurry up and go, you guys." Although she spoke slowly and kindly, in fact it was a warning that we hoped not to ignore.

Minho was indifferent. He started eating his first meal after leaving prison.

"Why are you silent?"

His eyes fell again on the boy who looked very sad. He was emaciated, with sunken eyes that glowed empty, and his seat was no longer upright.

The boy did not answer, nor did he respond. Just looking at Minho straight, unreadable. His thin and dirty hands were shaking on the table.

"You can talk or not?"

The boy slowly moved his lips, as if to say something, but not a single word escaped his lips but empty air. Minho sighed and exhaled slowly. Then got up from his seat, approached the boy in front of him.

He was carrying the thin body, it felt like he was carrying a skull, Minho could not feel the weight of the boy's body at all. In fact, he had thought that maybe this boy could just fly away because of the lightness of the wind.

Minho returned to his seat, positioned the boy on his lap, then started feeding a small spoonful of rice to the boy.

From there there was an agreement that was formed even though it never came out of his lips, for which this boy would be his responsibility.

  
= ÷ × ÷ =

The wind from the coast gently stroked his dull, unkempt face, and also helped to nourish his dark hair, which was soaked in style. Enough to get rid of the lingering sleepiness.

The bright blue and clear water looks calm, there are only a few rolls of waves that wash the damp sand so that it is all wet. In stark contrast to the conditions on the road behind him, even from early morning the sound of horns and screeching and friction between the car's wheels and the asphalt was deafening.

He seemed to be in between two different worlds. Like black and white.

The corner of his eye caught a hand gesture from someone next to him, it was a friendly wave for the migrating birds. Also to some marine inhabitants who were stranded on the coast.

There was no loud cry from his lips, but the sweet and wide strokes and the shape of the eyes that formed a thin curved line made him also attract the little smile.

"They won't care what you say," he said softly, as the wind drifted through the air.

The figure turned its head, its smile turned into a forward cone, and the gleam of the brown-brick net was now fixed on it.

His head shook slowly, followed by a small grunt that invited an exasperated grimace.

"You think they understand what you mean?" he asked back on the air, who was now immediately returned with a steady nod.

"All right, you win."

Again the lips embossed a cheerful scythe, which contrasted sharply with the situation. Although there was no sound of giggling on the air, he knew that the figure was laughing thanks to himself who deliberately gave in.

This figure is Seo Changbin, an eighteen year old teenager with the stature of a ten year old child. Now it looks a little better, but back then, when he first met him, the boy was like a walking bone. Untreated dry skinny, even if put to sleep in a pile of garbage, no one will realize that he is a human.

Changbin could not speak, whether due to anything, since meeting him the younger only spoke through makeshift hand movements and occasionally muttered incoherently like a baby. Minho knew the boy's name because Changbin had written his name on the ground which looked out of place, as if that was the only word in his mind.

Minho took care of him, even though it wasn't enough to be said worthy, at least Changbin was now able to walk without being supported. Even the bones were no longer protruding against the skin. Changbin already looks like a human.

Changbin patted his stomach slowly while bringing his eyes to his hands, then turned to Minho who was still holding his hand above the divider of the small cottage on the coast where they took shelter for a while.

"Hungry? All right. Let's get some food."

Changbin smiled, the expression on his face was so contagious. Minho shook his head slowly, a big and worn jacket he tightened to his body, then moved from the place and led the way. The younger matched his pace.

"What do you want to eat today?"

Changbin made wide circle movements with both hands, which could be captured doing the corners of Minho's eyes still focused on the road.

"Anything? Agreed."

To be honest, Lee Minhoo is not someone who speaks actively. He tends to be quiet and isolate himself from most people. But living with Changbin for a long time made him talk more, even more expressively than usual.

Changbin overtook himself, running a little with his thin and short legs, while sticking out his tongue mocking Minho who was left behind, _without_ realizing that there was a young woman who was stepping in the opposite direction with him.

As a result, the two of them collided, with Changbin who was bounced off the ground due to the unbalanced weight. While the neatly dressed woman was only pushed back a little, but the bag that was slung in her hand fell to the ground.

"Are you walking with your eyes or not?!!"

Even though there were no complaints, from his expression, it could be seen that Changbin was in pain. However, the woman seemed indifferent and instead wanted to go back to scolding the child with a scolding that made her ears stretch.

Minho who saw that immediately put on the hat he tucked inside his jacket, then approached the woman. Help pick up bags and belongings that are scattered about.

"Are you all right, Miss?"

"It's okay, because of this child I'm so annoyed! _Duh_ , troublesome."

Minho smiled thinly, returning the bag to the foreign woman. And patted her shoulder slowly. The woman's attention was diverted to him. She was stunned when she found a handsome line from his appearance which was indeed beautiful.

"Forgive him, this boy may have accidentally."

" _O-oh_ , all right. Maybe you're right. Thank you."

Minho nodded while bowing his body lightly, and a fake tinge greeted the woman's face. She blushed then sauntered away with her heart dropping.

Changbin, who had managed to get up from his fall, approached Minho, his face looked sluggish because the older didn't help him.

But that sour face didn't last long, when Minho lifted into the air a bright red wallet that was now sandwiched in his hands.

" _Tsk_ , the day you get more adept at acting. Looks like my talent rubbed off on you _huh_ , boy."

Changbin nodded excitedly.

Minho reached out his hand to lightly caress the younger's head. "All right, let's fill your stomach with good food. How?"

The boy took his arm, then pointed his thumb at Minho.

"Good boy."

= ÷ × ÷ =


	3. # (Future)

= ÷ × ÷ =

The clothes that were once worn and even unfit to wear are now being replaced by expensive clothes with the best quality fabrics. The price is soaring, to reach it requires a long ladder that is filled, not easy.

But that didn't necessarily make his lips smile, he wasn't proud of that. When what he has cannot restore his _lost_.

"He won't be able to survive without tools."

He lost, only the body is now in his grasp. Regretting every ambition he spent on material pursuits, without caring that doing so would take him further. Until in the end it could no longer be reached even with the help of stairs.

"Then let him live with the tool, until finally it can no longer help," he said he did not want to argue with. Behind the stern sentence that came out, there was an offensive tone that made anyone pity. Also lamenting his fate, which is always covered in blue.

"Lee Minho, don't hurt yourself. I understand he means a lot to you."

"No, you won't understand. No one will ever understand my case."

The room was sorrowful, even the second needle felt uncomfortable to break the silence. The inanimate objects are a silent witness to how his hands are clenched in his lap now, the lining of his eyes are red because they never want to be invited to rest. Always awake every night, staring sadly at someone who _sleeps_ for a long time.

"I've killed people, cut off their heads, stole money and gold bars, and spent half of my life in prison. It was a form of rebellion against God. Who always tore me down. Then when I started coming back to Him, hoping He was willing to keep my _treasure_ the only one, He betrayed me. He was the one who took my treasure. You will never understand, how much I hate Him. But I still need His helping hand, to return my treasure. "

"At least, if you can't come back, give me one minute, no, one second is enough to say goodbye."

His shoulder was tapped lightly, he didn't need to pay attention to get a small sungging given by a man in his formal doctor's suit. Minho could feel his sincerity.

"God loves you, Minho. His scenario is beautiful, you can only see the end when He says you are suitable to play the main character in the script He made."

People say God's scenario is beautiful. It just depends on how you look at it and draw conclusions from there. And until now, Minho couldn't believe it.

= ÷ × ÷ =

The rhythmic yet unflattering beat emanating from the heart rate monitor was the only sound he had heard in nearly three years. Until memorized by heart how the beat, even without realizing it, his forefinger always tapped following the same rhythm.

The room, which was usually not too wide and only covered in white, had now been replaced by a room that was quite spacious. Even twice as big as the hut that used to be a shelter. Even the not so soft bed with iron supports had turned into a large mattress that was so soft, in contrast to the rotten wooden floors of his former house.

His thin, cold fingers are now in his grip, he kissed repeatedly hoping that they could be channeled so warmly.

Indeed, the intense tattoo ink that was absorbed into her skin and covered almost her entire body was in stark contrast to the sad and tired look on her face. He is no longer called a bastard, or a street gangster. He was nothing more than a human being who hoped that a miracle would stop by to greet his life.

Right now, he desperately needed this miracle to come. Although in the past, he was always sarcastic about God's help.

"You're not tired of lying like this all the time, _hmm_?" he asked bitterly. His lips returned to land a soft kiss on the back of the hand.

A person who has been lying in the same state for nearly three years. He was sleeping, but Minho never knew when he wanted to wake up. To meet him. Like a promise spoken through this dim, always cheerful net.

"Today I brought you home, to the place you've always dreamed of. Look, I made a special room for you. You said you liked the sky, right? I made your room look like a blue sky. Its so bright with white clouds. You said, blue. Not always sad. Therefore, make me believe your words. Can you wake up soon? "

"I'll never make fun of you as a sleeper again," he said again. Softly, barely even making a sound.

His smile grew bitter. His other hand reached out to rub the eyelid which had not opened for a long time. Minho missed the jet. Miss the warm glare from the dim.

Then his thumb wiped the tears that flowed from there. He would always cry when Minho asked him to talk. The doctor said that someone in a coma can still hear every word we say to him, and those tears are a response that they are listening even when they are unconscious.

Minho just hopes that what they say is true, not just nonsense with the aim of not losing hope.

"By the way, I've always been curious about your voice. At least, give me one chance to hear it. Maybe if you want to do it for me, I'll let you go. You've been struggling all this time."

"Even if I may be greedy, I'd love to hear your voice without letting go of you."

"Seo Changbin, hurry up and wake up."

= ÷ × ÷ =


	4. Lost

* * *

= ÷ × ÷ =

His thin limbs stepped hesitantly in the dark of the night, which was completely dim without lighting. Some of the street lamps in the corners no longer functioned. A slum town that's actually uninhabitable is really creepy. Pretty creepy for a weak teenager like him.

Changbin combed the lonely and lonely streets in a huff, he lost Minho, he had repeatedly walked the same road without being able to find the figure of the older. Simply put, Changbin is now lost.

Maybe his fault, because he didn't listen to Minho's prohibition telling him not to go anywhere without his permission, after Lee was carrying out his routine duties. Robbing a small shop.

He who could not hold back the urge to urinate could not help but violate Minho's prohibition, and ran to find an angle that could be used to release the tightness. And ends in a lonely and scary old settlement.

Changbin shuddered in horror when his deafness caught a chorus of unknown sounds. Until when his feet took several steps, faint laughter began to fill the ears. And that immediately made his legs stop.

The boy stared straight at the black object quite far in front of him, appearing three tall and large black silhouettes. He squinted, trying to make sure that what he saw was not human.

It would be better for him if these figures were ghosts, because such creatures would not be able to harm him other than to reveal their sinister appearance that caused the heart to malfunction. He won't care.

Yet another story with humans. The most perfect creatures that God created are even more terrifying. They can hurt each other for personal satisfaction.

As the laughter became clearer, Changbin could feel his legs shaking. Because the figures totaling three people were drunken thugs, holding their alcohol bottles while walking unsteadily.

Of course, going ahead is not the best option. But he could do nothing, as his body was about to turn around and take a step away to hide itself. Because his whereabouts have been discovered by the thugs.

"Hey, kid!!"

His knees weakened, the boy could no longer feel his feet on the ground, and suddenly fell like an idiot. Unable to do anything, when the drunken men approached her who fell helplessly on her knees.

Changbin could now only be terrified without being able to do anything more useful than to remain silent with his body completely trembling.

" _Uhh_ , don't sit here, cutie. This place is cold."

A hand slid over his shoulder, squeezed the frail bone until his lips grimaced in pain.

He wanted to scream for help, at least for Minho to hear it, but not a single sound escaped his small mouth.

One of the thugs wearing eccentric clothes knelt in front of him, holding his chin so that his bowed face would look at each of their faces, which now showed a grin.

"Your face is cute too, want to go back to our place, _sweetie_? It's warmer and fun there."

Changbin shook his head slowly, looking away from the face of the stranger. Now that his face was covered with sweat, he didn't know what to do. If he rebelled, maybe tomorrow he would no longer be able to see the sunrise.

"Come on, sweetie. Don't be a bit difficult, after arriving at our place you will be reluctant to go home."

His other hand landed on his thigh, Changbin hurriedly brushed it off and hugged his knee so that it couldn't be touched. Now his vision was blurred due to the accumulated dew.

" _Hmm_ , you are playing hard, _huh_." Either whose hand was gently brushing his hair, at first, until one twinkle the limp hair was pulled firmly. Until inevitably his head looked back.

It is very painful. But not a single sound came out of his mouth. Now the warm liquid that originally had accumulated on the lips falls freely.

"Useless bicth!"

His hands grasped the wrist of the man who was pulling his hair without pity, asking to be released.

"What ?? To be released? Let's say it loud, then I will let you go."

As if realizing that he was unable to speak, the men laughed dryly. Mocked himself for only opening his mouth without making a sound.

"Come on sweetie, scream out loud, then I'll let you go."

One of them splashed the contents of the drink in the glass bottle on his looking up. Of course the child was stuttering by the strong taste of the drunken liquid.

"This is so you don't smell. I want to throw up and smell the garbage from you."

The tight pull of his hair loosened, Changbin thought they would stop bothering him, but it was the stupidest possibility that had ever come to his brain.

They started kicking him in the face until he fell to his knees, then stomped simultaneously on his frail, gaunt body.

"Even though we were kind enough to accommodate you, but you don't know he refused our invitation!"

One hard blow to his stomach opened Changbin to spit out his saliva.

"Just die, damn it!!"

_Prangg_!!

"Why don't you die, bastard."

One was far enough away from where he was standing when a hard object hit the back of his head to make a loud sound. Then the same voice followed, the other two experienced the same thing.

Not having had time to regain their senses from the sudden attack, they took turns being hit by a wooden block which made their bodies bounce back.

And the blow when using the same object to their heads was enough to make each of those hard shells crack and bleed fresh blood. If they are lucky, maybe tomorrow they can still live even though it is difficult.

"Please die first, trash like you guys just makes the world overloaded."

The perpetrator threw a wooden block that he was carrying randomly, breaking the dead settlement quiet.

Then pay attention to the figure of the boy who is now crouched helplessly on the ground. With a broken heart, he approached the boy, lifted his body and carried him on his back.

"Are you okay?"

What a stupid question. But that was the only thing that could put his heart shattered back into pieces. The small nod at the intersection of the neck and the tight tie of the arms around his neck made Minho drop. One drop of water fell into the bed.

"Forgive me."

Sorry for making Changbin wait too long. Sorry for making Changbin almost choose to give up. Sorry for himself, Changbin almost gave up.

= ÷ × ÷ =


	5. We Share Pain

= ÷ × ÷ =

  
The young man, who if he was already a dozen years old, still behaved like a child aged five years, really not commensurate with his stature. Whether you have to be grateful or even mutter God's unsatisfactory grace, Minho likes Changbin's behavior. Because according to him, it is adorable.

Blame his lonely soul, which instead made Changbin the only filler in his empty and monotonous life. Even though the boy couldn't speak his mind through words, Minho could read it clearly. Where the boy is no less grateful even though he lives in limitations.

He now stands a few steps from Changbin, watching how Seo sticks his body against the glass wall of a clothing shop, right in front of a beautiful garment that is the same size as his body.

The past few days he always did the same thing, and Minho knew Changbin wanted it, considering that the clothes he bought last time were worn out. It even tears easily.

"You want to buy it?"

The younger gasped at Minho's voice which was right in his ear, and when he turned his head, Minho's face was right next to him with such a close distance.

Changbin blinked a few times, until he finally pulled away while shaking his head hard. Minho who saw that frowned, and brought his face closer to the younger one.

"Why not? I always see you do the same thing every day. If you really want it, I'll buy it," Minho said again.

Changbin who originally lowered his head hurriedly looked up, cupped the face of the man who was bowing in front of him then shook his head again strongly. Affirming that he really didn't want anything Minho mentioned.

"Changbin, I won't mind. I bought you something because I liked it, you didn't make it difficult for me at all."

For Minho, Changbin was how a book that had no pages opened. It is easy to read only through his eyes that are always circulating innocently and sincerely. Like a child.

The clothing store where the two of them stood was finally closed because it was already twelve o'clock in the evening, so it would change. But for street creatures like the two, the darkness of the night was no longer a fear to worry about.

Changbin smiled, then with a slight tiptoe, his lips stuck to Minho's cheek and landed a light kiss. The older one was petrified, because it was the furthest physical contact that Seo had so far.

But as if it wasn't a big decision, Changbin pulled the clothes on Minho's arm, hinting the older ones to leave immediately. He yawned softly to tell the others that he was tired.

" _Huhh_ , alright."

Ignoring but not forgetting the kiss just now, Minho turned his body first and looked away. Changbin ran after him, and cheerfully hooked his hand on Minho's arm.

"You really."

  
= ÷ × ÷ =

  
Morning greeted again, but the sun was reluctant to show its power. The darkness still dominates, accompanied by an unfriendly roar that has shouted each other out. A simple hut that was only built using makeshift wood and the remaining tiles couldn't help but tremble when the roar screamed angrily from above. The lightning fights each other, showing who is the most sinister.

However, this didn't bother Lee Min Ho, who tightened his embrace even more against the tiny body that fit so well within his arm support. No need to worry about an empty stomach because yesterday he bought some instant foods that are easy to serve and cheap.

" _Hmmm_ , today we are not going anywhere. The rain looks like it will last," he muttered in a hoarse voice while several times rubbing his cheek against the head of the figure in his warm embrace.

Changbin, who was in his arms gently beat his chest, struggling to ask to be released because of difficulty breathing. Instead of obeying, Minho chuckled. Pressed Changbin's body tightly, then let go. He opened his eyes and started laughing again when Changbin's face looked flushed because he could not breathe air.

Immediately the boy pulled away from Minho, brought his still half sleepy body towards the window, opened it a little to peek at the raindrop that had begun to fall in large numbers. Changbin's pale and dry lips were smiling, as if from there you could read that the presence of rain made him feel happy.

Minho stared closely at the child, how now Changbin stretched out one of his hands so he could feel the wet water point on his skin. Then a soundless chuckle escaped his small lips, which instantly rubbed off on him which also raised the corners of his lips.

"Changbin."

The owner of the name immediately turned his head, his knot smile became wider when he found Minho fully aware of his sleepiness. The man gestured to the younger ones to come closer, and Changbin complied.

He sat right in front of Minho, his wet hands aimed at the Lee man's jaw, giving a cold sensation to his skin. Minho closed his eyes comfortably, Changbin's touch always made him feel comfortable for some reason that was still ashes.

"Do you like rain?"

Cash young Seo was nodding cheerfully, so enthusiastic.

"Why?"

Changbin pointed at himself, then at Minho. Then he grabbed the older fingers to grip, hooked their fingers tightly and then showed it to Minho.

" _Eumm_ , you like it so much, _huh_?" Again Changbin nodded in confirmation.

And the next second, Minho pulled their linked fingers, until Changbin's body drew closer to him. His other hand rested on the neck behind Seo, then landed a kiss on his lips that never stopped smiling.

It was a form of gratitude to Changbin for remembering the day they were first met by fate. The only destiny he is so grateful for. The rain ripple at that time. The first time they exchanged sadness with each other, until finally they shared their sadness with each other.

= ÷ × ÷ =

  



	6. Bad Couple

= ÷ × ÷ =

The two men who had given up on the sparkle of life now exchanged glances, then simultaneously turned their attention to the mannequins wearing expensive clothes - for _their_ size - with a flash of amazement. Moreover, boys who actually no longer deserve to be called children.

But for others, the young man was still an innocent boy who was always smiling, only at him and for him alone. Let him take it that way.

"You'll have it soon, trust me."

Minho sniffled, then put both hands into his pants pockets to avoid the cold, then he looked away first. And Changbin immediately chased after him, hooking his hand on the older arm.

He looked at Minho with his head tilted and tilted and the wide ridge beautifully painted on his face.

"Are you impatient?"

Changbin nodded. He moved his feet with enthusiasm which of course invited laughter from other men. Minho then stroked the top of his head affectionately. He was never shy about showing affection for the young man. Because Changbin deserved it. At least, in this cruel world, and his bastard, once did a good deed even if only one person could remember. And for him, that person was Changbin.

Their steps then stopped in unison without warning. Each of those blinds with their lights fell into a convenience store that was not very busy, even there were almost no buyers because it was late at night.

"Are you ready?" he asked without looking at Changbin.

And Changbin nodded with a cute mutter, as if what they were going to do next was something fun. Yes, it is fun.

= ÷ × ÷ =

Without any prejudice, the cashier's keeper sighed tiredly when he saw two figures of men of different ages enter his shop. He could not clearly see the face of the buyer, because both of them immediately looked away and sank into the food shelves. Only visible ends of hair that without realizing it, has been covered by something.

And after five minutes of walking in silence, the shop's lights went out. Which of course made him snort in annoyance. Maybe the electricity is short again. Nothing new.

"Wait, I'll check first." He talked to two of his buyers who may still be choosing the items they will buy. And intend to go check the electrical box that is outside.

But when he was just about to take a step away, something stabbed his neck made him not dare to move and automatically petrified.

"Take out the money or won't you see the sun again tomorrow? Choose."

A voice echoed through the shop, and the cashier could only hold his breath so that what could be believed to be a sharp knife did not tear his skin.

He was about to fight back, or at least scream for help, but something at the same angle stabbed into the stomach. This time the tip was bigger.

"This thing can chop off your head in one fell swoop." Again the voice that was like an angel of death made him tremble and tremble.

"Al-alright .."

And the cashier did as he was told, opened the cash register's drawer and took out money that could not be seen clearly. He just took it randomly.

"Everything."

The money that was in his trembling hands was snatched away roughly by someone who had originally held a knife to his stomach.

Like hundreds of years, with sweat creeping up the river, finally the money in the drawer was sold out. According to him.

"P-please don't kill me."

"Of course not."

_Dughh_..

"Come home, boy."

The two thugs left the shop after the cashier fell unconscious because he was hit hard on the head with an elbow.

They are a perfect match.

= ÷ × ÷ =


	7. Will They?

= × ÷ × =

Crispy laughter airs in the middle of the dark night, even though only one of the two has made a sound, it feels as if they are sharing happily. A small sickle moved on to a dull face that now depicted a cheerful, inevitable big smile.

"You saw how he looked earlier, right?"

The leg that had previously been stepping fast was rested for a moment, they stopped at a narrow, deserted alley that was so dark. Simultaneously burying themselves next to the shabby shop houses, and sitting on the damp ground so comfortably.

"He was so scared, he might even have passed out."

The younger one nodded enthusiastically in response to the older's words, his lips only wrapping a big, silent smile. Through the shiny net, like the stars in the night sky, it was as if he was talking.

"He'll be fine," he said in response to that look.

Changbin, the boy nodded slowly with a shady glow on the iris. Extends both hands to the elder, then grabs those hands to grasp. He looked back at Minho with a very sweet smile, unable to be controlled by the elders other than smiling sincerely even though he was faint. Every blood that flowed on his body rippled, the dim time stared so deeply at him. As if he was the only important point in the world.

"You're welcome."

He could even understand only through a blind gaze.

= × ÷ × =

The cruel gaze of the many pairs of eyes did not make a faint smile fall off his face. He didn't even want to bother with someone who was now following him behind while looking suspiciously when his dirty hands touched the new hanging clothes.

"Choose as you like."

Changbin who heard that showed a sickle in line on his face, he then examined each pair of clothes with a glowing face as if they were diamonds. Sorting out which model and color suits his heart's desire while Minho just followed behind.

He did not need to worry about the money he would spend for Changbin, because seeing the smile that the boy gave was enough as compensation. He was even willing not to spend the night for days so that at least Changbin could feel the happiness that he was difficult to give in material form.

"How about this?"

He lifted into the air a black shirt with a small rabbit head in the middle, so cute to imagine Changbin wearing that.

The younger one agreed with a big smile, his hand also had a candidate for the clothes to buy, he then nodded cheerfully at Minho. Take over the object in the man's hand.

"Try on the clothes one by one, I'll be waiting here." Changbin nodded at the command, and stepped away from in front of Minho to enter the dressing room. Meanwhile, Minho stayed where he said to the younger ones.

While waiting for Changbin to try on his clothes, Minho finally paid attention to the woman who had been following them. He grinned in response to the sneer that had been piercing his body.

"Are you going to keep following us like this?" he asked softly.

The woman who might be the store employee scratched her nape then lowered her gaze from Minho as the man showed an undeniable charming smile.

"O-oh, no, i just ..." The woman stuttered and did not finish when Minho interrupted first.

"I'll buy it with money, take it easy," he said confidently. After all, he will do that.

It seemed that the female employee was about to say something again, but the open shop door distracted the two of them. Minho frowned when he found two figures of men in familiar uniforms looking straight at him, and without hesitation stepped towards him who was still standing in the same place.

"We have reports that there is something suspicious here."

Even though these words were addressed to all the shop patrons, the intimidating glare that the police showed was for him. But this of course could not make his courage just drop. He's not doing any crime right now.

"Who reported that to you? Can't you see the situation here is as conducive as usual," snatched Minho while holding his arms.

"You're bullying all the visitors."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Me? I've been just silent and choosing clothes. Don't bother people at all, even those who don't seem to like my presence. I should be here reporting the inconvenience."

The cold faces of the two state apparatus did not fade, they even without permission pulled his body roughly while holding his hands on each side so tightly, and again, he did not budge.

"Come with us."

"Fine, I won't try to run away either." Minho turned his body to look back at the female employee, whose face now looked worried, "You, I'll be back soon. Let that kid choose whatever clothes he like, if you dare to throw him out, you have to pay for it."

Whether it's a threat or not, but after that Minho's body was forcibly pulled out of the shop. Leaving Changbin alone who is still busy trying out nice clothes happily.

Minho just hoped that they would at least treat Changbin as a human, they should be.

= ÷ × ÷ =


	8. They Will Pay For It

= ÷ × ÷ =

  
His heart was so flowery when he looked at each new pair of clothes that were now in his hands. With such a big smile, he stared at his reflection in the mirror that was grooming himself, imagining how Minho would react when he came out with a new look. He can't wait.

Seo Changbin, a teenage boy who grew up on the street, without parents or close relatives. He actually lives with the help of scavengers, who take turns looking after him so he can stay alive. But no one really took care of him until he grew up, they only helped as much as they could because they were both in a miserable state.

Bad luck forces people to prioritize their ego rather than humanity. After all, basically the sense of individualism has existed in humans in order to sustain life.

So from that Minho's presence in his life was so grateful, because without that man, it is certain that right now he is just a completely useless human corpse.

Seeing Minho smiling is happiness in itself for him, because throughout the night, when he woke up at night in an uncomfortable sleep, he always accidentally found Minho still awake.

The man was just pensive, as if there were so many things to think about but did not know which one to care for first. Even though it looked like Minho never wanted to care about his ruined life, still, all of that could never be tolerated.

Changbin knows that, he understands Minho, and vice versa.

Busy thinking about the only valuable person in his life made Changbin not realize that the curtain that closed the door to the dressing room was open, showing a woman with a look of irritation. The woman, without further ado or nicely, tugged at Changbin's hair to get the boy out of there.

Of course the harsh treatment made the teenager in pain even though he couldn't make any sound other than a screeching kitten-like scream.

The clothes that were in his hands were just taken away, while his hair became tighter until he was taken out of the shop. And the strange woman had thrown his body which inevitably fell rolling on the stairs, towards the hardness of the asphalt.

Changbin, who didn't know anything at all, forgot about his pain, he immediately got up to find Minho, who just realized that he was no longer near him.

"Go away!" the woman's jolt made Changbin cry out in fear.

He was still looking into the shop to find the sturdy body covered in tattoos. But again, Minho was lost like being swallowed by the earth. Changbin couldn't catch his silhouette at all. The boy is scared.

The last time he was separated from Minho, bad things happened to him and he didn't want it to happen again. Maybe Minho had come home first.

Changbin wiped his tears that were flowing, and nodded slowly confirming his thoughts about the whereabouts of Minho who was currently in their slum hut.

Yes, Minho must have come home first. Minho will welcome him home later. Changbin was sure of that.

= ÷ × ÷ =

  
"I've said many times, I just want to buy clothes for my _son_. You guys are stubborn."

He rose from his seat after a day full of absurd questions, which of course were done in an element of deliberate play to him. The criminal.

"Nothing to believe in a criminal."

He chuckled lightly, twisting his body while waving at the policemen who had previously interrogated him without looking at them.

" _Tsk_ , the thief shouted the thief."

= ÷ × ÷ =

  
Minho went home past the shop he visited this afternoon with Changbin, as expected, the shop was closed because it was already midnight. Without thinking, he immediately went to their home. There was no excuse, just so sure that the boy was waiting for him there.

When he arrived at the shabby hut, Minho found Changbin had fallen asleep by curling up to make him look smaller than usual. He smiled faintly, quite relieved because it turned out that Changbin was fine.

After taking off his old jacket, Minho approached Changbin and sat by his side. Staring at how the boy fell asleep peacefully, even though occasionally there was a sobbing sound left over from tears in every breath he took.

He reached out to stroke Changbin's head, revealing the hair that covered part of his eyes. Until finally found two wounds extending like friction against a hard surface, with blood that had dried up.

His jaw tightened at that moment, and he just realized that the good bag he usually got after buying something at the store had never been found.

Minho was sure the people in the shop hurt the boy.

He was about to leave, channeling his anger to the people who treated Changbin like a street animal. But all the intentions failed when a warm hand grabbed hers. Minho returned to his attention to Seo, who has now woken up with his eyes looking hurt.

His heart sank at that moment.

How the rest of the tears that should have been exhausted returned to the air when the younger ones could determine their life again. Changbin sobbed again, so sad to greet the deaf. The boy hugged Minho, so tightly between the sobs that it might hurt more than the new wound he got before.

Minho hugged him back while promising that he would make them pay for every tear that came out of Changbin. Must.

  
= ÷ × ÷ =


	9. Let You Go - #

  


  


  


= ÷ × ÷ =

  


  


All night Minho was awake, as if he was sleepy, he didn't want to stop by and ask him to rest. It doesn't matter when the cold starts to hug to replace the role of the old jacket that he has taken off, to cover Changbin who is still sleeping beside him.

Those eyes were reluctant to close because they were too busy admiring the figure who was now fully in his sight. I don't know when exactly, but that face is the only thing that makes him reluctant to waste his life like before. He wanted to spend time with Changbin, no matter how painful it was. Because nothing is more torturous than losing Changbin. Never even thought about it.  


He don't know how long he stared at that peaceful face, but only dared to touch the black mane that made him look amazing. Even though the water is only rinsed everyday.  


Maybe, when his palms didn't feel the stinging heat from the wet forehead, he would tease Changbin for his sleep so soundly that it couldn't be disturbed.  


But everything failed, Minho automatically got up from his sleep after touching the hot forehead like a stove with the burning fire. He also touched the younger's shoulder, the heat of the material was felt even though he had been coated with several thick jackets he had.  


"Changbin!"  


He was annoyed, when Changbin didn't answer his shout at all with his usual cheerful smile, or complained of annoyance when his sleep was disturbed. Instead Changbin winced in his sleep, with sweat pouring down like water. The boy's lips also trembled violently, as if to respond to his anxious but difficult cries.  


"Changbin, Changbin!"  


Call him again, trying to wake the boy and say everything he feels so he can take action. But to no avail, Changbin did not answer but moan in pain. Until finally the wheezing of the breath sounded out of breath, as if oxygen could no longer be inhaled.  


Reluctant to think much, Minho carried the body on his back, no longer caring about his cold body or bare feet. He ran out of the shabby hut, so frantically stepped his legs quickly, to the nearest hospital from where they lived.  


_Changbin, I beg you, hold on._   


That sentence repeated in his head along with the steps he took. This time an unpleasant feeling enveloped his heart, which terrified him. Really afraid of what he will face next.  


Minho tightened Changbin's cuffs which were getting weaker on his neck, by continuing to run and not caring about the soles of his feet which now felt sore due to direct contact with the cold and rough surface of the asphalt.  


Until finally he arrived at the hospital he was going to, with full hopes, Minho broke into the big building that never sleeps. Intercept one of the nuns who happened to be passing nearby.  


"Please help me!" His shout was enough to startle the female nurse, even to distance herself when she found out who the owner of the voice was.  


"What's the matter, sir?"  


From his expression and manner of speaking, it was obvious that the nurse was reluctant to take him on. He glanced at Minho displeased, because the man's fierce and dirty look made anyone afraid and lazy to deal with.  


  


"This boy is very hot. Please save him."

"Fine, but you have to take care of the initial administration first before the patient is given treatment--"  


"You're crazy !! He's dying, can't you see!"  


The bluff clearly attracted attention, and instead of sympathizing, they cast a cynical look at him trying to get pity. Really, right now he needed it.  


"Sir, you please be polite. Don't make a fuss or we will kick you out of here!"  


Minho was silent. Now his views are guerrilla all over the place he is standing on, where now he is the only object that is the center of attention. Not awe, but uncomfortable. Perhaps it was the ugly and worn out style of his clothes, or the tattoos, and the pungent body odor.  


In the past, he hated it the most when people pitied him. Minho is a jerk, but his pride is high. Even God is challenged without fear of death.  


But right now, he had no other hope but pity from those who had something more than him. At least, just once, for Changbin's sake.  


Minho lowered Changbin and lulled his weak body on the cold floor of the hospital, he knelt accompanied by cynical looks from everyone there. There is no longer an ego that is held in high esteem. For now his head is down to kiss the earth, with his fists enduring the pain of the evil act of the universe that throws him away.  


"I beg you, save Changbin. Please save him, please. Please."  


Minho is desperate. And is waiting for God's helping hand to offer help to criminals like him. Perhaps, the savings are still acceptable.  


  


  


= ÷ × ÷ =

  


#

  


The painful past comes like a series of short film pieces. Even though it has passed, the pain is still the same. Has not changed the slightest even though now he is no longer underestimated.

Laughter that was never able to be caught by the deaf layman again resounded like sweet music. Or the sad look that always makes his smile shamelessly.  


"Minho, you have to decide. He's beyond help."  


When his lips speak, uttering the word as the final verdict, will his life also end?  


"Do you think if I let go he will be happy?"  


"Minho--"  


"Just answer. If so, then I'll let go. At least, as long as he's happy, then I'll be fine."  


The eyes, which have long and curvy hair, are so beautiful when they are closed, but he hopes that the lids will be better opened. Because, his beauty will increase many times over. Or the closed lips look cute, but the smile that stays on all the time will make it dozens of times funnier.  


"He will be happy, I guarantee."  


Minho gripped the warm hand tightly, clenched his jaw trying to hold back something that was about to vomit from inside him.  


"Without me? All right, I'll let go."  


  


It didn't take long for those warm hands to become so cold as ice cubes.

  


  


  


  


  


= ÷ × ÷ =

  



	10. I live but die - #

  


  


  


= ÷ × ÷ =

  


  


At that time his heart ached. It hurts so much that it's numb. Never once was he angry with immeasurable feelings of hatred, no matter how bad his fellow humans treated him. God too.

But this time he was really furious, as if nothing could reduce the heat around him. And that's when he decided to make everyone pay for their sins. Against himself also Changbin. Where the boy is now lying weak with a pale face, the heat has not subsided even though it has been handled improperly.  


Minho got up from his seat, there was no need to say goodbye to Changbin because he made sure to come back soon before the kid woke up. Out of the hospital environment without looking back, he took the time to take a wooden block and buy gasoline with the remaining money in his pocket.  


Even though he never bothered about how people would throw such terrified cynical looks, Minho steadily walked towards the place where currently the only one that filled his head.  


  


  


  


Without warning, not even an exuce, the glass door of the same clothing shop he visited yesterday that he smashed with the wooden block he had brought. Seized public attention from both outside the shop and visitors due to the noise of broken glass.

For whatever reason, the dawn had just broken a few hours ago, each head still enjoying their peaceful morning, but all that would not last long because of his angry self. Demanding the same justice that he did not get because of the social inequality of human beings and trash people like him.  


Isn't the earth basically filled by humans who are both made of earth? But why is it as if the existence of caste determines how peaceful your life is in the world. Nor should humans be based on humanity? But never thought of him as a human.  


The iris defiantly defied when he caught the figure of the woman he had promised yesterday, looking so scared when he saw himself standing in the doorway like an angel of death. Carrying a log which now had its fibers piercing into the skin of his palm.  


"You ... Didn't I tell you not to hurt that kid, right?" His voice aired so cold and dark. The entire shop-goer was terrified when his sharp gaze fell on one of them.  


"Why?"  


"WHY!!" One of Minho's clothes hanging poles slammed ignoring other people's fears. Even though he would never care.  


"Why did you do it to that kid? What did he do to the point where you kicked him out? Didn't I tell you I would pay. Why!!"  


  


He shouted again, never allowing a second to pass by looking deeply at the female employee, whose entire body was trembling with fear.

Minho then stepped back, walked towards the woman yesterday, who was currently kneeling down asking for nothing to do with her.  


"Soo--I'm sorry. Please forgive me," begged the woman.  


His ears were deafening, not listening to the plea for pity that was made with his clasped hands.  


"You have to pay. You have to pay-- _AAAAARRGGHH_ !!!"  


When the log had been swung over his head, and was about to smash into the figure of the woman who was now kneeling, her body was held back by many hands. Taken away from that crowded and chaotic place.  


Minho screamed while moving crazy, wriggling brutally asking to be released so that at least be able to cut off the head of the damn woman which caused Changbin to be injured. The wood he was holding was thrown carelessly, even the bottle of gasoline he was carrying was thrown away, scattering.  


  


"You're going to pay, damn it !!!"

  


  


  


= ÷ × ÷ =

  


  


  


With the excruciating pain, the dizziness running through his head made it difficult for the heavy lids to open. But the faint movement that was caught by the still squinting enclosure made him dizzy to move away.

With difficulty, his frail body woke up, intending to catch up with the figure of someone who had just disappeared behind the curtain covering his bed. Just realized that he was weak now in the hospital, which is quite luxurious and not equal to his lower class.  


Changbin, with shuffling steps, also pulled open the curtains that separated his bed from the other patients, blinking repeatedly as he tried to adjust the light that penetrated his vision.  


He saw Minho, stepped away with his head bowed and shoulders slumped. He wanted to call to ask the man to wait for him, but nothing came out of his pale dry lips other than a loud whimper.  


It felt as if his feet weren't staring at the cold floor of the hospital corridor, his body was like walking on the clouds. It's so light that every now and then you almost fall or bump into someone else.  


_Minho, wait_ , that's what his mind keeps saying but can't really say anything.  


  


And it just happened. When the emaciated body was outside the hospital environment without supervision, Changbin did not realize that he was already on the side of a busy road full of vehicles passing by.

  


He could only look around for Minho's whereabouts, who was now out of sight, until he didn't realize that his frail legs took him to the middle of the road. And a car coming from the opposite direction is going fast. Which within seconds slammed into his body mercilessly after the hum of the horn took off first.

  


_Minho_!

  


It was the last time Changbin saw the world, because after that he was given a long time to rest.

  


It was also the last time for Minho to see the cute smile that always enlivens his days.

  


  


= ÷ × ÷ =

  


  


#

  


Minho was unable to raise his head, only closed his wet eyes while holding tightly to Changbin's hand which was now warm to cold.

"Are you sure you will stay here, Minho?"  


  


"I ... Let me hear his breath last time. Do it. Just do it, Chan."

A doctor whom he called Chan nodded as he swallowed a sip. Then let go of everything that was attached to Changbin's body. Devices that help keep him breathing even if he sleeps for years.  


And Minho could only continue to hold Changbin's hand when the body that had never moved before was writhing uncomfortably, experiencing convulsions for a while until it finally became completely silent.  


Without blood flow or a pulse, even the heartbeat is no longer willing to move in rhythm with hers.  


  


Even for the last time, Minho was still not allowed to hear Changbin's voice. Because of universal jokes that offend all of his life. As a form of reprisal for sins that have been committed so far.  


By taking his whole life. This time there was only body without taste. Minho is alive, but dead. Because his soul had already been with Changbin to hell there.  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


= ÷ × ÷ =

END

  


= ÷ × ÷ =

  


  


  


  


  


Thank you 😭😭👍👍

Finally i can finish this ep of series 😙💙💙

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your support and it will be good if you leave kudos and comment. It means a lot for me


End file.
